Seven Minutes In Heaven
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 4+5. Everyone knows this game right?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW.  
  
Humor  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
Seven Minutes In Heaven  
  
"Duo! How could you do this to me?" Quatre was almost in tears as Duo shoved him into the closet. Duo laughed evilly as everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"Don't worry Q, Wufei will be with ya in a minute. Heero, make sure Winner doesn't try to escape." Duo moved away from the door. Quatre tried to get out but he ran directly into Heero's chest.  
  
"Heero, please!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Don't look into the eyes Heero!" Duo warned, jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Duo!" Quatre hissed.  
  
Duo chuckled as he walked over to the Shenlong pilot. "Don't even think about it Maxwell. I wasn't playing your stupid game anyway." Wufei shook his head as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on Wufei." Sally smiled, "It's only a game!"  
  
"Yeah Wufee, it's not like Quatre's gonna bite you." Dorothy grinned evilly. "Although.I wouldn't mind taking your place." Everyone heard Quatre's gasp of pure horror.  
  
The small blonde Sandrock pilot fell to his knees, clutching his hands together as if praying. "Please Wufei! Please, please, please don't let them put Dorothy in here with me!" He looked passed Heero's legs to Wufei.  
  
Wufei sighed in defeat. "Fine Winner." He was able to uncross his arms when Duo grabbed him and pushed him into the closet, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
"Now you've got seven minutes to make out! We're timing!" Duo sang loudly.  
  
"What?" Wufei hadn't known about the making out part. "You don't expect me to make out with _Winner_ do you?" Wufei asked, not really meaning to insult the blonde.  
  
"Excuse me? What's wrong with me? Would you rather have Zechs or Treize in here with you?" Quatre snapped back, crossing his arms in Wufei's earlier fashion.  
  
"That's not what I meant Winner! You're a _guy_!" He snapped back.  
  
"Hey, I know there's a lot of yelling during these sessions.at least with me, but I don't think you're supposed to be arguing!" Duo yelled through the door.  
  
Quatre and Wufei sat silently back to back on the small closet floor. Wufei looked at his watch and sighed. Still seven minutes.  
  
"Look, we could just talk quietly, they don't have to know anything." He shrugged, trying to make peace.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Wufei snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh or take his anger from Duo out on Quatre.  
  
"Fine, then don't talk to me." Quatre growled.  
  
"Fine, I won't." Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Fine." Quatre said again.  
  
"Fine!" Wufei hissed louder than Quatre.  
  
"Good!" Quatre's voice was a little louder.  
  
"Alright!" Wufei's voice went a little louder than Quatre's.  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
That was the end of that argument. They turned their backs to each other and were silent. Wufei looked at his watch, six minutes. God, these were going to be the longest six minutes of his life. He heard a sniff. Oh God, Winner was crying.  
  
"Do you have to cry?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I'm weak, but it's something I do when I'm upset." Even when upset Quatre snapped at his friend.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Crying isn't weak. But you do it more often than you should for a Gundam Pilot." He mumbled the last part.  
  
"Fine! _You_ pilot Sandrock then and I'll quit! How about that? I mean show me whose the boss Wufei! Why don't you just go do everything better and I'll just stand there going 'Oh Allah, what would we ever do without Wufei?' like a prissy schoolgirl! Like.like.Relena!" He hissed her name.  
  
"Hey! I heard that Winner!" Relena's voice came through the door.  
  
He mumbled an apology that Relena most likely didn't hear.  
  
"Relena?" Wufei wondered, "Would you obsess over me and stalk me like Relena obsesses and stalks over Heero? Would you keep yelling my name, 'Wuuuufeeeeiii! Come and kill me Wuuuufeeeeiii! I'm right here!' Would you _always_ cling to me?" He looked at the blonde boy who was getting angry and frustrated.  
  
Wufei loved to make the kid frustrated; he'd always screw up and make himself look like a complete baka. Wufei understood why Maxwell kept pestering him all the time. But even though Wufei expected something from Quatre, he didn't expect what he got.  
  
"I haven't yet have I?" Quatre gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. He turned his back and sat staring at the other wall.  
  
Wufei looked at him, squinting. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"N-nothing. I was just upset." Quatre whispered praying there'd be no questions. He had had a crush on the Shenlong pilot for a while now and the only one to know had been Duo. This had been on purpose. It had been Heero and Trowa's turn in the closet, not himself and Wufei. _I am so getting my revenge._ Quatre thought to himself.  
  
"Don't give me that Winner, what did it really mean?" Wufei asked and Quatre sighed. "Tell me Winner."  
  
"I like you alright?" Quatre turned and faced Wufei, "I like you. Now will you leave me alone?" Wufei was totally shocked by this but as the shock wore off he had an evil idea. He tapped Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre turned, "Wha-" He was cut off as Wufei's lips covered his own. Quatre gave up on resisting it.  
  
****  
  
"You know.they've been in there an awfully long time." Trowa said from his position against the wall.  
  
Duo looked at his watch, "Ten seconds left that's all." He shrugged, then looked at his watch, counting down. "Nine.Heerothisisnotacountdowntodestroysomethingeither." He said in one second. "Seven.six.five.four.three.two.one." Duo opened the door and everyone gasped.  
  
Quatre and Wufei looked up from their position on the floor.  
  
"I didn't expect them to do it!" Sally suddenly spoke up.  
  
Duo just grinned his Shinigami grin, "I told you Quatre was more of a uke! And here Trowa thought he was more of a seme!"  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
